1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers, especially those used for the handling of plastic or other refuse bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of the pertinent prior art are Isaac U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,486 and Herman U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,090. Among the disadvantages of such constructions is the fact that the plastic refuse bags must be lifted a considerable distance to remove them from the container. A further drawback of these prior constructions is the fact that the lid is either entirely separable from the container and thus inconvenient to handle and subject to damage, or is secured to the container in a manner which requires additional outside clearance.